


A New Nokia

by FridaysAt9



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alien Technology, F/M, Nokia, Scully to the rescue, Technologically Impaired, William Tell Overture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysAt9/pseuds/FridaysAt9
Summary: Mulder is not a tech wizard and is ready to lose his s**t trying to learn something new.Just a funny little drabble.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	A New Nokia

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how during self isolation we all have to figure out Zoom and digital schooling while also trouble shooting our own tech since it's not like we can run over to the Apple Store. Then I remembered Mulder's track record, hitting his computer and trying to take pictures of the weremoster. Thus, this silly little post. No beta, just something quick to kill time before getting dinner. 
> 
> Hope everyone's well! Wash your hands!

He was losing his shit. And it was hilarious.

Scully couldn’t help watching, doing everything in her power not to laugh. Mulder was so focused on the contraption in his hand, she was pretty sure he had forgotten that she was there all together. 

“Fucking song…” he mumbled under his breath while jabbing the buttons on his cell phone. The FBI had recently given their agents new cell phones that were supposed to have longer battery life and better cellular range, but Mulder was a creature of habit and was clearly not pleased with the change. 

The William Tell Overture, composed of a series of beeps and blips, blasted through the office as Scully buried her chin in her chest, covering her smile with her hand. She was honestly shocked he hadn’t yet thrown the phone at the wall.

“Why can’t I get this song to stop?” Mulder yelled in a grumbly tone. “I can’t even figure out why the ringer is on in the first place!”

Scully wondered how long she should let this go before stepping in with assistance. Her phone was working perfectly and she knew exactly how to turn the ringer off and on. But of course she did. Without her, none of the technology in their office would work. Well, except for the projector, which seemed to be the height of Mulder’s technological prowess.

“Now there’s a black line going around the screen,” he mumbled, peering at the phone in his hand like it was from a foreign land. Or something possessed by an evil being. “What on earth? What was wrong with my fucking last phone? It was better than this piece of shit.”

Scully surmised he had somehow gotten himself into the snake game. The man could put together a suspect profile from an interview containing just two questions, but he was seemingly incapable of navigating his way through a cell phone menu. 

The sudden shrill beeps of Jingle Bells chiming through the office made Scully look up from the file she was pretending to read. 

“Oh well that’s fucking better,” Mulder mumbled, grabbing a pencil from the desk and chucking it at the wall where it embedded itself in his I Want to Believe poster. “Now it’s fucking Christmas. In August.” 

Scully got an idea.

Jingle Bells again filled the office, its beeps and chirps bouncing off the walls, making Mulder scream in rage. When the song wouldn’t stop, he looked back down at the phone before a glimmer of comprehension crossed his face. 

“Fuck,” he said, hitting the button and cutting the song off at oh what fun. “Mulder.”

“Was there anything you needed help with, Agent Mulder,” Scully said into her phone, watching him from just a handful of feet away. The sheepish look on his face proved that he had been so engrossed in his technical failings that he had forgotten about her presence entirely.

“I hate this phone,” he said, and disconnected the call. 

Scully could no longer hide her smile as she got up and walked to the desk. “It’s not alien technology, Mulder.”

“We’d probably be better off if it were,” he mumbled, passing her the phone in unspoken understanding. 

“I’m not doing this for you Mulder,” she said, walking around to stand next to his chair. “Time to learn, old man.”

Mulder rolled his eyes and took the offending device back from her. 

“So which do you want to change it to,” she asked, “William Tell or Jingle Bells. They are both good choices.”

“Don’t push me Scully,” he said. “I’m armed and I’m annoyed enough to risk my career to blast this thing to bits.” 

Scully just shook her head and put her hand on his. 

“It’s going to be ok,” she said in a tone reserved for patients in an institution. “Now. Hit the button in the center to get into the menu…”


End file.
